Boarding School
by Soar with the Phoenix
Summary: Izzy MaCarthy has always had trouble staying in one school. She has been expelled from eight schools already so what makes her parents think that sending her to the same one as her brother will help?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Ah wonderful. I'm on a plane for the next 5 hours to go to some new boarding school. For some reason my parents don't think i'll get kicked out of this one. I don't know why they think that, I mean it's not like it would be hard considering I'm actually there on a scholarship, or a few scholarships. Anyway maybe it's because it's the same one my brother goes to. He's supposed to watch me or something. Hey, he can try but honestly it's never my fault I get kicked out so there isn't much he can do. Well to pass the time I should let you know a little more about myself.

My name is Izzy MaCarthy, well actually it's Lauren MaCarthy but I've always hated my name so everyone calls me Izzy. Ever since I was 4 I've lived with my Mom, Renee, in Georgia. We moved there after my mom and dad got divorced. Every summer I used to go up to my Dad's house for a few weeks to visit with him and my brother, Emmett. Emmett is this huge muscles dude. When you first see him most people run away, until they see him smile like a four year old with his huge dimples. We are actually twins but I'm an hour younger than him and so to him that means he is the older, wiser, protective brother. Yeah the wiser part was sarcastic. He got into the school ona football scholarship.

So over the past six years I have attended 8 different boarding schools. Sometimes I don't even make it through the whole year. Actually most of the time I don't but I always move on and do extra credit or home schooling. I would do homeschooling all the time but my step-dad is a minor league baseball player and they travel a lot so no one can stay with me. That's why I always have to go to boarding schools. It's odd actually I'm on my way from Montana, where phil's last game was, to my home state, Georgia. Except my mom won't be back her for at least another year. She might not come back at all if Phil gets signed anywhere else.

This boarding school is called Miller's School for the Gifted and Talented. Yeah this isn't the first school I've gotten in on scholarship, but it is the first that I got in on more than one. I've gotten into schools because of athletics, academics, musical talents, or something else they claim I'm good at. I really don't see what they all do but apparently this particular school thinks I'm simply wonderful at Singing, Gymnastics, Boxing/ Fighting, and Math. I've gotten into other schools because of these talents but never all at once it's gonna be a busy year... if I don't get kicked out.

Now you may be wondering why I always get kicked out of these schools. Well it's because of the system. No matter where you go there is always a system. I'm am simply the exception. In every school I've gone to since kindergarden has a system of cliques going on. I've never fit into one particular clique so I tend to float from one to another. Because I know people from all of the cliques I usually become very popular. I never really notice my growing popularity until some bitch or bastard decide to do something about it. Every single one of those people have all ended up with some kind of broken bone when I'm done with them. You'd thing when I get into the school on a Boxing/ Fighting scholarship they would know not to mess with me but some people are just that stupid.

I've gotten into plenty of fights before, if some bitch wants to start something, or if some guy's hand wonders a little to low but it's not 'till I broke something worse than a nose that I'm actually expelled. Sure I'm not that good, like I drink, smoke, party, but I'm smart and the teachers are always sad to see their only advanced student go. That's the only reason I' not still being held back in my freshman year. Finally I'm on to being a senior.

Yes! The plane has finally landed! Talking about myself and listening to my Ipod really passed the time quickly. I got up out of my seat and stretched. I noticed the hot guy across the isle checking me out and I smirked. I knew I was pretty hot I mean all my friends say so. Because of my athletics I have a very curved and well toned body. My skin is naturally tan and my long hair is in soft silky waves to the bottom of my ribcage. Most people say my best feature are my eyes. They are round and doe like but they are the darkest brown you'll ever see, if you look close enough they have streaks of red in them. But the weird thing about them is that the outer edge of my pupil is a deep black ring. the people that are scared of me often say I have demon eyes, that's why I where sunglasses a lot.

I got off the plane and got my luggage, which was a lot of suitcases. I went outside to wait for my friend with my car. The last school I went to didn't let me bring my car so I let it with one of my friends. I few minutes later I saw my baby pull up. I was so happy to see her I literally jumped on her and gave her a kiss. Then I heard a familiar voice laugh.

" Your more excited to see a car then your best friend? I'm hurt!" My oldest friend, Jake said in his deep voice, feigning hurt.

" Well she is better looking." I smiled as I ran my hand over my Audi S5 Matte in Black. It was the best and fastest car I could ever want and it also went even faster because I tricked it out with my awesome mechanic skills.

"Funny. Now give me a hug." I laughed and jumped into his arms. He spun me around before setting me back onto the ground.

" Okay Bitch give me my keys!" I yelled at him. He handed me them and I squealed like a little girl. I jumped into the drivers seat and turned the key. As my baby purred to life I ran my hands over the wheel with a wicked glint in my eyes. I barley waited for Jake to hop in after putting my bags in before I was taking off.

"Have you been taking care of my baby?" I asked him.

"Of course I have. I didn't want you to bring your wrath out on me." Jake replied like it was obvious.

I laughed evilly and said, " Then be ready for a test drive."

He immediately gripped the seats as I raced along the highway toward the school at over 200 mph, laughing the whole way.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I was very proud as I tore into the parking lot of Miller's Boarding School. I had managed to reach almost 400 mph on the way. I was very grateful for the fact that Jake hadn't eaten recently (he doesn't always have a strong stomach) and that there is hardly any cops out on the Georgian highways. I hadn't realized how much I missed it until I got a whiff of the pure, humid, and hot air that surrounded the car.

I parked close to the office and every head turned in awe at my car. It was the nicest one there although it was surrounded by glossy convertibles and big trucks. I stepped out of the car and immediately knew that this school, although it was in my favorite southern state, was the same as every other school I had gone to. Everyone was in designer clothes and had more plastic surgery done on them than half the actors I'd seen. I watched from behind my big, black sunglasses as they took in my form. I was dressed in some short cutoff jean shorts, with a black tank top and an open short sleeved red plaid shirt. I completed the look with some cowboy boots that I had broken in over the summer at Jakes house that has a stable.

Everyone's attention shifted to Jake for a moment as he got out of the car then back to me. I walked around the front of the car and told him to wait for me as I went into the office to get my room assignment. He nodded and I quickly strutted to the office.

The woman behind the counter looked up as I walked in and I smiled sweetly at her. She seemed taken aback at my apparel and the fact that I still had my sunglasses on. But she recovered and smiled back quickly.

" Can I help you dear?" She asked. I wasn't surprised she didn't have an accent, most people here probably wouldn't.

"Yes ma'am I'm Lauren MaCarthy but you can call me Izzy I'm new this year." I said letting my southern accent come out. I usually couldn't control it very well it would slip in a the strangest times.

Recognition lit up her face and she scrambled through the pile on her desk and finally gave me a thick folder.

"That has all the information you'll need about your schedule including classes and your extracurriculars. Also there is a map and your rooming assignments. Please enjoy your year here at Miller's." She ended her speech with a smiled and I returned it before coming back outside.

I crossed the street to my car where Jake was trying to make a couple of fake boobed bitches leave him alone.

" Jakey I got my stuff now we can find my room!" I yelled excitedly. The bitches turned at the sound of my voice and glared. I smiled sweetly at them before shoving Jake in the car and getting in myself. As the door closed they stalked off. We busted up laughing and I was relieved that my windows were tinted so dark that you can tell who's inside.

We got over our laughing fit and I tried to find my rooming assignments in the huge folder I got. Eventually I found it and stuffed the rest of it in my purse. I was in building C on the top floor in room 999. Well that's easy to remember. Jake didn't think it was that great since he had to lug most of my stuff up there but I promised that he could use the elevator and I would try to get Emmett to help.

" Oh come on Jake stop whining like a baby and hurry up!" I shouted over my shoulder as I carried the last bag with me. Jake had two more and was going very slowly, this was our fifth trip. Emmett hadn't answered the phone and for the past half hour as we struggled with my bags half the student population had watched us in silence, I thought it was pretty creepy.

We eventually made it up to my room and deposited my stuff in my room for the last time. Jake was leaving and I gave him a huge hug and made him promise to visit before school started a few days later. When he left I let myself take in the dorm, It was pretty much just like a big apartment and I found out I had two other roommates. All our rooms were labeled with a sign in the door. Mine had an L on it but I quickly switched it out for the I from my old room, the others had and A and an R on them. Each room had their own closet and bathroom. The kitchen was small but that was fine, I wouldn't be eating much here anyway. The living room was huge and had three couches with a flat screen TV up on the wall. The best part was the white baby grand piano off in one corner.I will be spending a lot of time there.

At first I didn't understand why they had separate rooms assigned to everyone instead of letting us pick our own. That is until I saw mine. It was fully equipped with all of the things I will need to train here. It had a punching bag and small long matt in one corner and some custom made gloves lying next to it while the matt ran from one end of the room to the other just long enough to practice some gymnastics on it. There was also a small recording studio attached to the room. The desk it one corner had all the books I would need along with all my new math essentials.

As if the room wasn't already great it was designed specifically for me. When I got the applications there was a small personality test asking stuff like my favorite color, at the time I thought it was stupid but now I know it was anything but. My walls are a deep rich purple and the edges are black. The four poster bed was black and the comforter was striped with purple, black, and zebra stripes. The massive amount of pillows on it were all different shapes and sizes and it looked like heaven.

I quickly filled all the shelves along one wall with books and CDs. On some I put some knick-knacks and photos. The shelves were awesome, there were the entire wall on one side starting from the ground to the ceiling all black.

After I finished with that I started on my clothes. My walking closet had four different racks and that was perfect with how I organized things. The first rack had all of my normal everyday clothes, then the next one had all of my nicer clothes for clubbing or ceremonies, the next one has all of my workout clothes (including some of my leotards), Then on the final rack I have all of my competition clothes for fighting and boxing and the competition leotards. After all that was sorted I finished by putting all of my shoes on my shoe racks. I made sure to leave room on each of the racks for new clothes to come and I was done.

As I came out of my room I noticed the Baby Grand Piano again and was dying to try it out. I ran over to it and closed my eyes letting my fingers feel the keys. I smiled and began to play River Flows in You that I composed my self the piece was a complicated one and my favorite. I play it every time I start a new school, it reminds me that not everything changes, some things are forever, and I will forever have this song.

I got so into my playing (as usual) that I didn't hear the door open and some people come in, shocked that the music was coming from this room. I kept my eyes closed until the last note ends. I turned around and saw two awestruck girls in the doorway. They hadn't recovered yet so I took this time to look them over.

They seemed to be complete opposites. There was a tall, statuesque girl with long legs and long golden hair and bright ice blue eyes. She was the supermodel type. The other is much smaller looking barely five feet tall if not less, she had short dark hair that looked almost black, that was sticking out in all different directions and misty gray eyes. She was skinny to the extreme but still had some small curves. They were beautiful and clad in designer clothes but they looked to have more style than most of the rest of the student population.

The small pixie one recovered first and squealed before running to me and giving me a huge hug. She was talking a mile a minute.

"Oh My God! That was amazing! Your almost better than Edward! Are you our roommate? That would be awesome! But you must be because why else would you be hear? My name is Alice!"

"Well Alice thank you and yes apparently I am your roommate. My name is Izzy." I stepped away from her as she was still bouncing up and down. Dang this girl is Hyper!

The Blonde had come to her senses as Alice was rambling and stepped forward with a bored expression.

"I'm Rosalie." She said in a very monotone voice.

Well Miss Rosalie I assume you are my other roommate?" My accent slipping again. Rosalie was glaring at me but raised an eyebrow at my accent. I glared back worse with a smirk on my face. She looked taken aback then smiled and nodded approvingly.

Alice simply rolled her eyes and dragged us both to the couches. We sat down and we started with some questions.

"So when did you get here?" Rosalie asked.

"Just today...Well a few hours ago." I replied. Their mouths were hanging opened.

"How did you get all of your stuff ready in just a few hours?" They asked incredulously.

"Well my friend Jake helped me bring all of my stuff up from my car and then putting all of my stuff away was easy. Why? How long did it take you guys?" I could tell I would like them already.

" It took us at least three days each and that was with each others help."

"Wow."

"Yeah well anyways are you here because of your piano." Alice asked.

"Not really." I left it at that I would tell them later.

"Oh." This seemed to confuse them until Alice looked at the clock.

"Uh-Oh. We need to get ready for the party! And you have to come to Bella then you can meet the guys!" She squealed.

"Sure what should I wear?" They both got this wicked glint in their eyes and I knew they were up to something.

"Something Sexy." They said. Okay can do.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

An hour later we were ready with them gushing over how excited they were. Rosalie had on a short leather skirt and a blood red halter top and knee high black boots, and Alice wore hot pink leggings with a short black spaghetti strap dress and black stilettos. They both gasped when they saw me in my tight black skinny jeans, gray flowing top, and cropped leather jacket paired with my gray ankle boots.

We made our way out of the building and they were going to ride in Rosalie's red convertible. I wanted to wait until daylight to show them my car, so they could get the full effect. Alice and Rosalie spent the whole ride talking about the school and how it works. Apparently the girls dorms are on one side of campus and the guys' are on the other. The classroom building are in between so if you want to get from one side to the other you need to take a car, but you can walk to classes.

Soon we were pulling up to a bar that looked very familiar. When they said a friend of theirs knew the owners and let them have parties there all the time the pieces clicked. This was Peter and Char's Bar. My aunt and uncle were both really young and only a few years older than me and Emmett. I realized their friend must be Emmett. Yay!

We approached the bouncer, Embry, and I made a motion for him to be quiet and not mention he knew me. He smiled knowingly and nodded to let us in. The bar wasn't too packed yet but I knew from experience that it wouldn't be like that for long. Rose (as she said she likes to be called) and Alice were searching for their friends and I was looking out for Peter and Char. They soon found them and as soon as I saw my big bear of a brother I ran up and pounced on him.

He caught me easily and laughed while twirling me around. When he set me down he attempted to ruffle my hair, but I caught his hand midair and glared. He knew not to mess with the hair.

"Haven't changed a bit have you Izzy?" he laughed.

"Nope fucker you know better than to mess with my hair!" All he did was laugh.

" Yeah well _Lauren_ you can't blame me you are my baby sister." I glared at him for the name and scoffed at the baby sister part.

"Whatever Brother Bear you know I'm stronger than you." He laughed but this time left my hair alone. Just then I noticed Rose and Alice looking at us with wide eyes and open mouths.

"Might want to close your mouths, Hun. You might catch flies." I smirked. They quickly recovered and demanded to know how we knew each other.

"Wait first let me officially introduce you to everyone-" Emmett cut off their questions, "- Izzy this is Edward and Jasper Rose's twin and that as you know is Alice Edward's girlfriend and Rose, my girlfriend."

Edward looked like the pretty boy. He had hair the color of a penny and bright emerald eyes. He was very lanky. Jasper was HOT! He had lean muscle and looked like he could be a quarterback. His slightly curly chin- length hair was a golden honey color and he had deep blue eyes.

"Oh My God! Why didn't you tell me you were dating Emmett!" I yelled at Rose.

"Well I didn't know you would care!" she said back still confused.

"Of course I would like to know who is dating my brother." I replied in a DUH voice with my hand on my hips.

"Wait YOUR Emmett's baby sister that's coming here this year?" She asked shocked. I glared at Emmett and he shrunk back. I addressed him instead of answering Rosalie.

"What did you tell them?"

"Nothing much..um.. just that your my baby sister and your like really smart." He flinched back even more. I smacked him hard on the back of the head.

"OW!" He screamed like a girl.

"You idiot!"

"Um if I could just say that I'm really confused." Edward piped up at that moment. I took a deep breath and turned back to the four very confused faces of my brother's friends.I smiled and explained.

"I'm Alice and Rose's new roommate. I'm also Emmett's sister. NOT his little sister." I said back to glaring at Emmett.

"Yeah you are my baby sister! I'm an hour older!" He protested. I slapped my hand on my face and shook my head.

"Huh" That was Alice.

"We're Twins." I said with my hand still on my face.

"Yeah but I'm older, stronger, and wiser than her." Emmett added smugly. I looked at him like he was stupid.

"Okay One, only by an hour, and two I'm stronger and 'wiser' than you!" I said he just pouted.

"Yeah whatever"

All his friends looked at us like we were crazy. Obviously they didn't believe me.

" Okay which part don't you believe?" I asked impatiently. It was Jasper who answered in a sexy Texan drawl.

"The stronger part." He said simply. Emmett looked at him shocked,

"What about the wiser part?" He asked they just shrugged. I laughed and we all sat down at some tables that were pushed together. Emmett sat across from me and I gave him a smirk while putting my elbow on the table ready for arm wrestling.

"Well Emmett care to show your friends how your _baby_ sister can beat you at arm wrestling?" I smirked I knew they all thought he could take me with his huge muscles but they didn't know that although I'm small my body is pure muscle. I never lose.

Emmett just narrowed his eyes and put his elbow on the table, silently excepting the challenge. Everyone leaned forward waiting in anticipation. Emmett's hand almost seemed to swallow my own and to an outsider it might seem like this was ridiculous and it was obvious who would win. But I knew.

Edward held our hands steady and did the ready set go. As soon as he said go Emmett was off. He knew at the beginning was the only time he was able to gain any ground. He pushed me about an inch when I stopped him. He continued to try and screwed up his face in concentration. My face was completely relaxed and after a moment I began to mouth counting to him the seconds.

One- I pushed us back to where we started.

Two- I pushed him back a couple of inches.

Three- the last few inches. Our hands slammed into the table and I raised my hands in victory.

"Yes! Izzy MaCarthy wins again!" I yelled. I laughed at everyones shocked faces and Emmett's pouting face.

"Aw, Brother Bear It's okay you just need to work out a little more." I smiled. After a second he smiled back, he was always a good sport. We had that in common.

Everyone wanted to know how in the world I beat Emmett, so I ust told them I've always been able to beat him. They all thought he was going easy on me but they soon believed me after me beating Edward, Jasper, and Rose. Alice refused to try saying she already knew I would win.

Soon after, it was almost time for karaoke to start. When someone mentioned this Emmett seemed to realize something.

"I need to bring you to see Peter and Charlotte!" He boomed. Before I could say anything he flung me over his shoulder and went in search of our aunt and uncle.

"Emmett you fucking ass whole! Put me down!" I screamed and tried to punch and kick him but really in the position I'm in it had no effect on his rock hard muscled up body. Soon though he deposited me in front of my aunt and uncle.

"Petey! Char!" I screamed and flung myself at them. They laughed at my nicknames for them and hugged me back. I kissed them both on the cheek and looked at Char.

"Char, Babe. You are lookin' good Shug! What's going on?" I asked excitedly with my southern accent full force.

Char laughed. "Hun It's been a drag here with your brother. Hopefully you can liven up the place." She winked. I threw my head back and laughed. Peter came up and wrapped me up in a huge hug.

"We missed you Little Bit. Your brother only hangs out with us for our awesome bar." He joked and Emmett pretended to look hurt.

"Can you blame me your bar rocks!" He boomed and we all laughed. I realized then that everyone else had also followed up over. Suddenly a bell went off over at the bar and I smiled at Peter and Char. I could tell they were thinking the same thing I was.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Peter and Char both had wicked smiles on and I'm sure mine was a mirror of them. We stood there for a moment before Emmett decided he had enough.

"HELLO! What's going on?" He asked exasperated and confused. We all simply turned to smile at him.

"Okay... that is incredibly creepy I mean what has you so exited about a bell..." He trailed off finally making the connection. I swear I got all the brains and he got... well not the brains.

Pater finally climbed up on one of the tables and stuck two fingers in his mouth, trying to whistle. After a minute of him trying his hardest and only succeeding in spiting all over the people around him I rolled my eyes and climbed up on the table beside him. I stuck a couple fingers in my mouth and whistled loud and long, affectively gaining everyones attention.

He glared at me knowing that I refused to teach him how to do it but I simply winked at him and jumped down, earning a couple wolf whistles. Then Peter began his little speech.

" Okay you all heard the bell go off just a minute ago and many of you know what that means." There were a few cheers and a 'Hell yeah!' fro Emmett. " but for those of you that don't know that means that it is time for karaoke! No not the lame ass karaoke where everyone picks lame song and they all sound like dying buffalo, but real hard core karaoke. Okay everyone get ready and find somewhere good to watch cause first up is a favorite hear and you are gonna love her. IZZY MCCARTHY!"

I smiled at him and he jumped down and gave me a kiss on the forehead. Char did the same and with a "knockem' dead sugar" they were gone. Emmett winked at me and went to sand and watch next to his friends. I took a deep breath and climbed up on stage.

I walked over to the mic and smiled at my audience. They looked like they were nice enough and no one except for Emmett's table looked like they were from my school which was good. I could really give them a show. I used sign language to tell Peter what song and I saw him laugh and find the song.

"Hey everyone I hope you guys like this song. It's practically a motto of mine." I smirked and heard Emmett's bark of laughter. He knew exactly what song I picked. The song started and I started my performance.

(What the Hell- Avril Lavigne)

_You say that I'm messing with your head_

_All 'cause I was making out with your friend_

_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong_

_I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun_

I love this song it pretty much became my anthem when I turned 16.

_You're on your knees_

_Begging, "Please_

_Stay with me"_

_But honestly_

_I just need to be_

_A little crazy_

As I strutted across the stage I danced to the music and smiled.

_All my life I've been good,_

_But now..._

_I'm thinking, "what the hell?"_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about..._

_If you love me_

_If you hate me_

_You can't save me_

_Baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good_

_But now..._

_What the hell?_

_What?_

_What?_

_What?_

_What the hell?_

I flipped my hair and there were cheers everywhere. I only you saw me really performing... I thought.

_So what if I go out on a million dates?_

_You never call or listen to me anyway_

_I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day_

_Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play_

_You're on your knees_

_Begging, "Please_

_Stay with me"_

_But honestly_

_I just need to be_

_A little crazy_

_All my life I've been good,_

_But now..._

_I'm thinking, "What the hell?"_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about..._

_If you love me_

_If you hate me_

_You can't save me_

_Baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good_

_But now..._

_What the hell?_

_La, la, la, la, la, la_

_Whoa, whoa_

_La, la, la, la, la, la_

_Whoa, whoa_

_You say that I'm messing with your head_

_Boy, I like messing in your bed_

_Yeah, I am messing with your head when_

_I'm messing with you in bed_

I finished up the song and bowed graciously to the crowd. I flipped my hair above my head when I stood and had a huge smile on my face. Peter came up and insisted I do another and so I did ye another song. That one was called Headphones by Britt Nicole. That one was all about fitting in, which I never do. I knew it was just a matter of time until all of Emmett's friends realize that I just don't fit in.

I danced to the music as others went up and took their turns. Peter didn't lie they were all really good, but according to him not as good as me. I closed my eyes and let the music fill me, it was beautiful.

Music has always been an outlet for me. Over the years going from one school to another, I always brought my music. Another thing I brought was my personality. No matter how many times I get into trouble because of the way I am, I will never change myself. If I did it would feel like I was giving up, giving in to the pressure.

After about 3 more hours of dancing drinking and partying with Peter and char with a little bit of Em thrown in, I was ready to go. Although I got a ride with Alice and Rose here I had known that they probably wouldn't bring me home, what I wasn't expecting was Edward to be their designated driver. That's how I found myself being put into the back of the car with Rose and Alice and Edward in the front. All us girls were drunk but I obviously could hold my liquor much better than them. Alice was already passed out and rose was giggling like a mad woman.

"Damn. I assume they don't do this that often?" I asked Edward feeling only slightly dizzy. He laughed.

"Not really but I have a feeling this year we will be doing it a lot more, especially with us finally being legal." He said with a smile. I smiled back, it was obvious that they had been drunk before, but I made it my mission to make sure they knew all of my tricks by the end of the year.

That night I slept in my amazing new room thinking about all the possibilities for this year. I just hoped that my new friends can except me for who I am. With that thought I drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed.I had gotten over hangovers about a year ago. I got up and saw that it was 5:30 and no one was up yet. I was willing to bet loads that the girls would wake up with major hangovers, so I set out.

I dressed in some short black running shorts and a blood red razorback tank top. I ran across campus with my Ipod blaring in my ears the whole way. I walked to the foot court and found the best place that sold hangover food.

I payed for the food and walked back to the dorms, eating my own breakfast on the way. When I reached the dorms I saw some basketball players playing on the court. I quickly deposited the food in the room and ran back down.

The players looked like the classic gangsters. All of them were wearing baggy long basketball shorts with their boxers showing, and t-shirts and backward hats. They looked to be playing white on black. It was obvious to me that they were all good friends and were very close as they played around on the court.

I made my way over to them and they stopped their game to look at me. They looked me over and grouped together, obviously to seem intimidating. There probably weren't many that approached these boys especially since they were all easily 6 feet tall and toward over my 5 ft. 6 in frame. They didn't know what to make of me.

"Think I can join?" I asked in a sweet voice. They narrowed their eyes but I simply smiled at them. The oldest and seeming leader of sorts answered me.

"You could but we don' wan' a little gir' like you gettin' hurt out here with us men." He smirked at me while talked in his "ghetto talk". He was black and pretty hot if I do say so myself.

I walked over to them putting a swag in my step.

"Worry 'bout yourself. I've beat up punks bigger than you." They all laughed at his expression then he seemed to approve of me because he nodded and handed me the ball.

"Okay little white girl. You on white boy's team." It was on.

We played for hours and when we finally stopped my team had won by at least 30 points. We were all sprawled out on the asphalt sweating and panting. The only reason we played for so long was that the others had refused to admit defeat from a girl.

The boys had warmed up to me a lot and now all either called me "Hells" (because they refused to call me Izzy, or "Little White Girl". The leader's name was Tyler and he absolutely loved me, the captain on the white teams name was James and was Tyler's best friend.

They all thought I was awesome and they loved to pick me up and throw me over their shoulder. I don't know what it is about my size that always made people want to pick me up but they really got a kick out of it. When I said by to them it was around 3 in the afternoon and I was exhausted. Tyreke thought that it was too far up the stairs for me to get to my dorm and promptly picked me up and ran up all 12 flights of stairs.

I laughed the whole way and made him put me down outside the door. I kissed his cheek goodbye and he smiled at me goofily and ran back down the stairs. I shook my head and unlocked the door. When I came in I saw the girls in the small kitchen area and went over there but instead of sitting down I flopped onto the hardwood floor. It felt so good against my sweaty skin that I closed my eyes and sighed.

Rose and Alice looked over the counter to look at me with expressions that said, WTF! chuckled and looked at the food they were eating.

"So did you like the hangover food I got you?" They looked at me in surprise. They obviously either didn't think it was me, or they didn't know it helped hangovers. I watched as they both came to realization and touched their foreheads recognizing there was no headache.

"How did you do that?" They asked me at the same time.

"I didn't do anything but buy it, it's all in the food." I told them with a smirk.

"But how did you know that tacos helped a hangover?" Rose asked shocked as she pointed to the wrappers from already eaten tacos in the trash. I shrugged.

"Practice." I said simply. They looked at me warily. Then Alice seemed to remember that I was still lying on my back in the middle of the floor.

"Wait. Why are you lying on the floor?" Rose was suddenly very curious too. They leaned forward and I sighed and got up.

"I was really hot and sweaty, actually I still am." I answered looking down at my practically soaked through tank top. They furrowed their brows in further confusion.

"I was playing basketball with some guys I met." I rolled my eyes at their shocked expressions. They probably only ever watched guys play sports, not really played. Typical.

"Who?" Alice asked seemingly actually curious as to who I had been hanging out with.

"Um it was Tyler, James, Tyreke, Tyrone, Rodney, Sam, and some others." I answered trying to remember all the names. It was hard because they were all so alike. Their mouths popped open and they just sat there for a minute.

"Hello? Anybody there?" I waved my hand in front of their face trying to brake them out of it. It seemed to do the trick.

"What!" They screamed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. They looked at me like I was stupid.

"How did you end up playing basketball with _them?__" _Rose asked, saying them like it was a secret. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I was them playing and asked if I could join." I shrugged. It wasn't a big deal, but it looked like it was to them.

"But they are huge! and they are always together!" Alice said it like it was a bad thing.

"So?" They looked at me again.

"So?" Rose scoffed. "You shouldn't play with them. They are bad news." She sounded like she was doing me a favor. No way was I gonna let this go.

"What do you mean they're bad news?" I asked while narrowing my eyes.

"I mean there so... so..." She couldn't find the right words. I found it for her.

"Ghetto?" She nodded and smiled like I finally got it. That was not the case.

"I happen to like them and they are my friends. If you have a problem with it then you can just deal with it, because nothing you say is going to change my mind." I walked into my room and changed into new shorts and a black sports bra. I was going to take a shower but I knew there was no point, I could take one at the gym.

I realized as I was changing that this was just the start. I had hoped that they would except me for who I am but right when they get the first glimpse they freak. I sighed it was too good to be true.

"I'm going to the gym." I called as I closed the door to the dorm. I made my way to the gym quickly and put my stuff down in a corner. I looked around and saw my bear of a brother talking to Edward and Jasper in a corner.

I ran over and jumped on his back. He squealed and then grabbed me off and set me on the ground. As soon as I touched the ground I collapsed in a heap of laughter. He SQUEALED! It was so funny, even Jasper and Edward were laughing. Emmett just pouted.

When I sobered up I wiped my eyes and smiled at my brother.

"So what are you doing in here? Assuming you didn't just come to cover me in your nasty sweat." Emmett asked.

"Well dear brother of mine, I think you know why I'm here. I'm here to train, and by the way I'm sweaty from playing basketball with some guys I met." I answered with a sweet smile. I knew he would want to know who I was hanging out with. The other boys looked curious too.

"Who?"

"Um.. it was Sam, Tyrone, Tyreke, James, and Tyler. Oh and some others." I answered. I knew he wouldn't react the way the girls did. He knew he couldn't control who I hung out with. He simply nodded and asked,

"How was the game, assuming you only got to play once." He smirked he knew they only would be able to play one.

"We won by over 30 points but they refused to admit defeat to a girl until they were practically crawling on the court." I laughed at the memory of Tyler refusing to quit the game even when his team begged him to.

Emmett laughed too. His friends looked surprised but not judgmental. I could deal with that. I smirked at my brother again.

"So who do you think I can get to train with me?" I asked. He just laughed and shook his head. Okay... this is gonna be fun.


End file.
